


Princess

by Janeisnothome



Category: Original Works
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Femsub, Fisting, Gags, Helplessness, Maledom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeisnothome/pseuds/Janeisnothome
Summary: This is just plain porn is all, but give it a chance if you can!





	

He smiled at the woman across the table, watching as she smiled back. Her lips were a dark red, something he had never liked. Her hair was pitch black, but he could see the beginnings of grey hair, just at her scalp, even if she wasn't all that old. She was wearing her pajamas already, saying that she was tired before he had come home with some food. Her eyes were a light green, something that contrasted nicely with her dark hair and fair skin. 

"How's the food?" he asked politely, his voice light and airy in the quiet dining room. His hair was ruffled around his face, the brown locks conveying the boyish charm that he had. His eyes were dark brown, and his skin was tan, something that originated from his Italian grandfather. He was still wearing the uncomfortable suit that he had to wear to work, but he didn't mind. He only had a few more minutes with his girlfriend before she went upstairs to sleep. She always got really tired around the time he got home, seeing as she worked earlier than he did. 

She smiled again. "It's good, but I think I might turn in early again," she answered his question, her eyes turning apologetic immediately. "I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be," he cut her off, noticing that she ate almost all of her food. "You need some sleep, I get that." 

Her eyes softened immensely and she got up, pulling her robe closer to her as she leaned down and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you," she spoke honestly. 

He kissed her cheek as well. "I love you too," he replied and then continued as she stood up straight once more. "You go upstairs. I'll clean up and then finish up some more work." 

She nodded. "Alright," she replied. "Don't be too late." 

"I won't," he promised, smiling as she began walking up the stairs. 

"Goodnight," she called out and he responded the same way. 

"Goodnight." 

He listened to her footsteps as she went up the stairs and across the landing to the master bedroom. He sat, still in the chair, and listened to her closing the bedroom door behind her, the running water of the sink as she brushed her teeth, and then, the small flick of the light as she got ready to go to sleep. 

He waited about another hour before he moved, knowing that she was asleep completely. He slowly got up, grabbing all of the fast food bags and growing them in the trash, making sure that the table looked clean, almost spotless. His silver necklace swung back and forth as he wiped the table down of any crumbs, throwing the paper towel away as well. 

He listened again, hearing the soft snores of his girlfriend. The house, his house, was small enough that he could practically hear everything there. Even the small ding of the microwave if he was upstairs. 

At that thought though, he turned, flicking the light off behind him as he quietly walked into the mudroom, where his and his girlfriend, Ellie's, coats were hanging. He looked at the dark fabric for a moment before he turned again, his dark shoes making soft clicks against the hardwood floors. His fingers skimmed over all of the books on the bookshelf. Ellie had always wondered why he had a bookshelf in the mudroom, but he never really gave her a straight answer. He always said he liked it. 

His head tilted slightly as his fingers stopped, staring at the slightly thick, grey book. In a quick motion, he brought the book down to the floor at an angle, hearing the quick unlocking. 

He stepped back and watched with careful eyes as the bookshelf swung inwards a few feet, the light of the mudroom showing the few steps that led down to the basement that nobody knew about. Not even Ellie. 

The steps were dark when he began to descend them, even more so when the bookshelf closed behind him. He couldn't see anything, but he had gone down the stairs so many times that it didn't matter. 

Soon enough, a soft, white light appeared at the bottom of the steps, coming from around the corner. At the same time, he could finally hear the muffled whimpers. 

He turned the corner of the stairs and looked into the large room, seeing the tall ceilings and the clean, white walls. The floor was cold, seeing as it was just the concrete and not hardwood. The walls had insolation, along with being soundproof, though that didn't take the chill away. The white light was bright, but it was dimmed to a lower setting. His lips turned up into a small smirk when he saw the middle of the room. 

She was breathtaking. Her skin was pale, almost porcelain, and flushed in many places. The thick, black, nylon rope contrasted nicely to this white skin. Her arms were pinned behind her back, one above the other. Her head was pulled back by her golden hair, showing off her jawline. Her hair had been put into a high ponytail, the nylon rope braided into it to make sure that she didn't get any reprieve from the harsh arch in her back. Her bare legs were stretched to the absolute max, barely standing on her tip toes as the rope in between her legs held most of her weight. This rope was connected to two rings in the ceiling, the only way to loosen it being a small lever that would lower her to the ground. Her dark eyes, almost chocolate, were shut as she whimpered again, not yet noticing that he was there. Her plump lips were wrapped around a ballgag, muffling any sound that came out of her mouth with the help of some fabric behind it. She couldn't make a sound to get anyone's attention, even if the walls weren't soundproof. 

He could practically see her arousal. She was writhing, the strain of standing on her tip toes for so long unbearable. Not only that, but every move that she made resulted in the thick rope between her legs shifting that small nerve bundle, leaving her just there. Not only that, but the nipple clamps on her chest, made sure that she couldn't take her mind off of the position she was in. Her breasts were held up by the rope surrounding her, and her nippes were like diamonds.

He smiled wider when he heard another whimper, finally making his presence known as he walked forward, the sound of his shoes on the concrete making her try her hardest to turn around.

She began whimpering louder and writhing even more, though he made no change in how fast he walked toward her. Her breathing had sped up from its already fast state, making the nipple clamps shift anymore, which only caused her more stimulation than she wanted. 

She moaned when her writhing caused the rope to slip even further into her wet folds, the burning sensation that had almost gone away flaring up once again. When he finally came into view, she almost cried. 

He had left her there for possibly a full day, no reprieve whatsoever. She was tired, but he had come down every so often to give her food and water. He never loosened the ropes, and he never listened to her pleas. He just stood and watched, sometimes had small conversations with her, but never let her down. 

He, once again, stopped in front of her. She had to look as far down as she could with her back arched like it was, making her breathing unsteady. She whined and writhed, but he didn't move, not yet. 

After a long moment, he stepped forward just slightly and spoke. "How are you doing, princess?" his voice, which was naturally low, asked. 

In response, she writhed even more, so much that he stepped forward and placed a cool hand on her burning skin. He pushed down on her stomach, making her sink to the floor. This gave her feet more advantage to stand on, but it also made the rope push farther into her. She froze, a whimper dying in her throat, trying to stand up against the overstimulation but not able to. He was too strong. 

She stood still under his grasp until he deemed that she was submissive again. He smiled that white smile, something that she had fallen for so long ago. The smile that she loved yet hated at the same time. His brown hair was ruffled, like he had run his hands through it multiple times, and his eyes were bright when they looked at her naked body. 

"There, there," he said, still keeping that torturous grip on her body. She whimpered, pleading with her eyes to let her down, just for a minute. 

It seemed that he actually saw her look, because his grip on her disappeared. She breathed out a quick breath as she stood up, the rope now stuck in her core after being pushed onto it for so long. She watched as he went to the corner of the room, grabbing a small stool about 5 or 6 inches off the ground. Her eyes widened and she moaned at the sight, wanting just a small reprieve. 

He walked slowly, so slowly that she wanted to scream. She watched as he finally reached her and placed the stool on the ground, leading her feet there. 

She sighed out in relief and felt as he began to undo the ropes in her hair. He didn't touch the lever that would lead her to the floor fully, but she would take what she could get. When the rope finally fell to the ground, she straightened her back, groaning at the strain it was put through. 

He watched her with dark eyes, seeing as she managed to meet his eyes fully without the rope bending her figure. 

"Better?" he asked and watched as she nodded vigorously before motioning to the ballgag with her eyes. He raised an eyebrow, a smile reaching his lips again. "You want to speak?" 

She nodded again and after a moment, he shrugged. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt," he commented as he unbuckled the ballgag, grabbing the pair of painties that came out of her mouth afterwards. They were wet with spit and a few other juices. 

Her lips were chapped and she moved her jaw around a few times before managing to speak. "Please," she breathed, her pupils dialated to the most they could be. Her body, now that he was close enough to see clearly, was glistening with sweat. 

He raised an eyebrow once again. "Please what?" he asked calmly, not at all showing the lust that was growing at the sight of her. 

"Please, please," she breathed again, her thoughts barely coherent. "Please, let me...let me-"

"Let you orgasm?" he finished and she nodded her head quickly, making grunts of approval. He tilted his head at her, his hand reaching up and grabbing onto her chin. He brought her chin down, therefore making her eyes meet his own. "Now, why would I let you do that?" 

Her eyes widened significantly, but before she could say anything, he released her, stepping back just a little to look down at her body. 

He smirked when he saw that she was practically throbbing with need. Her pussy and thighs were wet, and her womanhood kept trying to clench on the rope for some kind of release. She couldn't find it. 

He looked back up at her, tilting his head. "Do you think you're ready now?" 

She barely knew what he was saying, only the inclination that he would finally let her climax. She nodded her head. "Yes...yes..." 

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" he asked, getting closer and slowly reaching down to touch her. 

She flinched when he finally made contact with her body, moving the rope out of her vagina and to the side. He heard her moan as he did so. She was drenched, and he thought that she might actually be able to do it this time. 

He slowly brought one finger into her hot core, hearing her moan long and loud. He smirked at that, not needing to work her up in order to fit the next two of his fingers. He was moving at a snail's pace, knowing that she couldn't orgasm just yet. 

"Jack," she moaned above him, saying his name in a whine. He could hear how much she wanted it. 

He didn't reply as he got his fourth finger in, feeling her breath hitch above him. Her pussy was wrapped tightly around his fingers, clenching and clenching and just begging for release. But, Jack was careful. He had chosen a girl that couldn't reach that bliss without at least one touch to her little bundle of nerves. 

She was completely at his mercy. 

Now came the hard part. He slowly but surely curled his fingers into his palm, feeling her gasp loudly at being stretched so far. He tucked his thumb underneath his fingers and pushed, but there just wasn't enough room. 

In a millisecond, he was gone. 

Above him the girl, Kit, let out a loud shout of incredulousness. Her brown eyes met his before he turned around, heading to the box once more. 

"Jack!" she cried out, having only been seconds away from finally reaching what she had been wanting for almost three days now. 

"Sorry princess," he said, turning around after grabbing something that she couldn't see. He walked back over to her, bending down so that he was at eye level with her womanhood. "But you're just not there yet."

"But-" she started before her sentence was cut off with a gasp. Jack had slipped a large, rabbit vibrator into her, moving the rope back into place after turning it on to the third setting, easily getting her worked up. The rope kept the vibrator from slipping out of place, but she immedaitely figured out that the vibrator or rope didn't touch her clit at this position. 

The bastard. 

"There we go," he said, patting her womanhood as he stood up. He could already tell that she would just get more frustrated as each second passed. That made his smile grow. "Now, let's shut that pretty little mouth of yours."

He brought a gag to her mouth, different than the ballgag. This one pushed back into her throat, almost like a cock. She didn't have enough time to close her mouth before Jack was pushing it in, moving with the weak shakes of her head in order to buckle it behind her head. Her hair was sweaty and still in the ponytail, away from the buckles of the gag. 

She opened her eyes to meet his and saw him smile that cruel yet sweet smile once again. "Maybe this lesson will stick with you a little more," he commented before moving his leg quickly. 

She let out a small scream of pain and pleasure when he kicked the stool out from under her feet, making the rope push the vibrator even more into her pussy. She clenched and clenched, but she could not orgasm. She was shaking, but she wouldn't be able to get to that point without something touching her clit. And though the rope had been teasing her clit for ages before, she didn't have enough stimulation. Now, with the nipple clams, the vibrator, and the rope against her skin, she just needed that one little push. 

But she couldn't get there. 

Jack came close to her face and smiled. "See you soon, princess," he said. 

She struggled and whined and moaned, but she couldn't stop him from turning around and walking to the stairs again, leaving her in the basement, alone with only her own arousal to keep her company. 

 

 

AN: Okay guys, this was actually my very first work on this site! Please tell me what you think about it in the comments below! It would mean a lot!


End file.
